The Fianl Job
by D.J. Scott
Summary: Garet has one job in mind, he is married and feels that this job will end all of his money problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The rain has falling hard for the last hour.

Jess Logan waits for her husband Garret.

Garret is a master thief and had been gone foe days. She worries, like any wife should. But she is not worried weather he is being faithful or not. She is worried weather or not he is alive.

The rain has clouded his view and all he can see are the shapes of object not two feet in front of him. Garret a waits word from the insider that is helping him penetrate this large stone fortress. but how would he be able to see the signal if the hurricane like storm doesn't die down.

**Pre-mission**

**_Check list_**

Lets see what I will need for my final mission so that I can come home rich and alive.

1. _Cross Bow_

2. _Sword_

3. _Pistol_

4. _Arrows_

. Rope Arrows

. Moss Arrows

. Fire Arrows

. Noisemaker Arrows

. Water Arrows

5. _Grappling Hook_

6. _A Beautiful woman to get me in to the_ _manner._

7. _Someone to create a diversion_

8. _A safe way out _

"Hi honey, sit down I have something to tell you". garret says pulling up a chair.

"I have to get out of this honey... It is the only way you will ever truly be safe. One last job I clam all the spoils, this is the job I have been waiting for.

two hundred million dollars and we get it all. Think about it Jess with that kind of money we can finally get out of this town. they say getting in to the target is easy, but getting out is suicide.

But I promise you jess, with God as my witness I will come home alive".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: On The Plane**

"Stuart" "STURT" Garret yells to get the attention of a flight attendant.

"Yes Mister Logan" the Stuart Replies

"Do you have a pen I seemed to have forgotten mine" Garret Asked.

"Yes Mister Logan I do have a pen, that you can borrow for the remainder of the trip" The Stuart replies handing Garret a pen.

"Thank You" Garret Replies

"Your Welcome Mister Logan" The Stuart replies.

Garret flips open the black leather cover of his journal. Garret rolls the ballpoint pen in his figures and searches his mind for what he wants to write. After about an hour Garret finally jawts down what he wanted to write in his book.

**DAY ONE**:

I have been on this aircraft for a good two hours now. People keep searing at me as if they have never seen a keeper before. Their are a lot of ugly people on this flight, I mean there is this one guy that looks like he fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down.

He's got no teeth, no eyes, his left leg is shorter then his right. Oh and don't get me started on the women beside him, she looks like a female Hunchback Of Notradame.

Anyway the flight to England is five hours long, believe me I can find a lot of things to do in five hours. When I finally get to London I will be meeting up Beca, she is a seven-teen year old English prostitute who just happens to be the prince's mistress.

The rain begins to poor with a hurricane like force. The storm came out of nowhere I mean the sky was clear just not two seconds ago. The pilot of the aircraft is informing the passengers that the plane will be running into some rather ruff weather.

"FUCK ME SIDE WAYS" a man on the plane says buckling his seat belt.

"I hear that bother" Some black man replies to the man's cry.

Thunder rolls, as the once velvet night sky is replaced by a cold damp charcoal gray. Flashes of lightning seem to build a rhythm with in its self and the thunder as the wind blew with fierce Power.

12:45 am

**DAY TWO**:

Four hours, I have been on this plane for four hours. I haven't even killed anyone yet, this guy beside me that keeps asking people to fuck him side ways is really tempting me. I pull out my pistol a blow his head right off; his nuts will most likely go with it. One our to go and I will be in London, I miss my wife Jess. I have only been gone four hours, yea four boring no kill hours. As so as I get of this plane some one is going to die. I have got write this for a nice mental picture on those cold lonely nights. You see earlier in the night I saw something it really helped the time pass by.

The woman across the idle from me was sexually bothered by something, most likely the size of my gun. Ha, ha, she pulled down her top began plying with and pinching her nipples. She slowly ran her hands down and in to her skirt, next she pulled her panties out from under the skirt, she began pulling the dress off until she was completely nude. Her nipples are now rock hard her breast as soft as ever. She rubs her pussy slowly and gets her self-wet.

Anyway once I meet up Beca, she will take me to my campout spot. Here I will be able to plan out my route in and out of the palace, with or with out the family jewels.

The plane lands after five boring hours, well sort of. Garret makes his way off the plane equipment in hand. Garret clicks a Meg in to the pistol. He locks it in by cocking the weapon.

"I told you some one was going to die" Garret says to himself holding his gun towards the head of an other passenger.

"BANG"

The large sliver gunfires I watch as the man with no eyes go down looking up. A pool of blood spreads out beneath mans head, as a crowd surrounds the no eyed man.

"Garret is a fool he will get in here, and even he did he will never make it out alive". The prince says staping a dagger in to a table.


End file.
